The stabilizer is used for fixing a target object and adjusting its position, e.g. controlling its direction and its rolling and pitching angles, and for stabilizing it at a determined position, so as to achieve a stable and smooth multi-angle shooting. Usually, the target objects include video cameras, photo cameras, etc. Now, most stabilizers are handheld or onboard pan-tilts. The sport fans usually attach these stabilizers to bicycles, helmets or their wrists and so on, and use them together with cameras to perform shooting at various places. However, existing stabilizers are not waterproof and may be damaged upon exposure to water or under wet conditions. Hence, the existing stabilizers are limited to use in some circumstances, which causes inconvenience.